


Can I Get Closer To You?

by arcadianGirl



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianGirl/pseuds/arcadianGirl
Summary: Pete estava no meio de uma apresentação, mas só conseguia pensar em como Carl Barat poderia ser tão perfeito...





	Can I Get Closer To You?

**Author's Note:**

> * Essa é uma das primeiras drabbles que tentei fazer na vida (a segunda, pra ser mais específica), então não deve estar muito boa. Peço desculpas pela baixa qualidade, mas eu realmente achei difícil tentar expor tanto sentimento em tão poucas palavras.  
> :( 
> 
> * Essa fic representa como acho que possa ter acontecido o primeiro micsharing deles. Tentei expor bastante a visão quase sagrada que Peter tinha de Carl no início do relacionamento deles.  
> Espero que gostem pelo menos um pouquinho! (^_^) hehe

_“Is it cruel or kind not to speak my mind and to lie to you rather than hurt you?”_

 

Irônico estar cantando isso dividindo um palco com Carl. Há tanta coisa para dizer a ele e eu apenas minto.

Vendo daqui, ele é como um anjo roqueiro...

Incrível! Quer dizer, olha pra ele tocando guitarra com tamanha maestria que o instrumento parece ser uma extensão de seu corpo.

Talvez eu não seja bom o suficiente para estar aqui, ouvindo essas pessoas gritarem nossos nomes. Mas não importa, eu quero estar com ele.

Tão caótico. Tão lindo.

Seus cabelos passam pelos intensos olhos, tocando suavemente os lábios que cantam com emoção.

Oh...aqueles lábios. Será que ele ficaria bravo se eu tocasse-os com os meus?

Às vezes é como se eu precisasse senti-lo em minha própria pele para ter certeza de que ele é real.

E se eu usasse o microfone dele para chegar apenas um pouco mais perto? Estaria eu novamente mentindo sobre meus verdadeiros sentimentos?

Biggles, apenas me deixe sentir seu doce hálito em meu rosto...

Vamos, Peter, você consegue...

 

_“And all the memories of the pubs and the clubs and the drugs and the tubs we shared together will stay with me forever”_

 

Eu... realmente consegui?! Ele nem mesmo me censurou, apenas aceitou...

Seu hálito cheira a fumaça e vinho, como pode ser esse o melhor odor que senti em minha vida?! Ele realmente deve ser um anjo, ou algum tipo de deus.

Nossas bocas estão tão próximas uma da outra. Apenas um movimento certo e ela pode ser minha. Só isso...


End file.
